Spaceman and His Earthgirl
by singingitout16
Summary: Some AU Doctor and Donna drabbles focused on their relationship, marriage and parenthood.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **These characters belong to the BBC and not me!

* * *

"Oi! Spaceman!" Donna strode into the console room of the TARDIS looking for her best friend. "Spaceman?" He was nowhere to be found. "Typical. I tell him I want to go somewhere a little less adventurous and he flees…", she shouts at the TARDIS, only receiving a friendly hum in return. After checking the library, the kitchen and the Doctor's wardrobe room, Donna sighs and heads for her bedroom. She opens the door and finds a teal and white striped box lying on top of her purple duvet. She gently lifts the top off the box and finds a cobalt blue dress inside with a note attached.

"Earthgirl,

Put this on and meet me in the console room in an hour. I'm taking you out for a night you'll never forget.

Allons-y,

Spaceman"

She reads the note over four times before she can comprehend what it says. Somewhere during the second reading her jaw drops open and her heart starts pounding. Snapping her jaw shut and throwing the note on the bed, Donna starts pacing the length of the room mumbling quietly to herself. "Should I go? We've never done anything like this before! Will things change? Is this an official date? Ugh! Get a hold of yourself, girl. He's just a streak of long alien nothing. He's definitely not boyfriend material…" She makes her way into the bathroom, shuts the door behind her and turns on the shower. "He's so skinny and has two hearts and God only knows if he's doubled up on anything else!" Stepping out of her clothes, she looks at her reflection in the mirror and leans her elbows on the counter top, cradling her head in her hands, still struggling to make a decision. "But, the way his coat moves in the breeze when he runs and how his tongue creeps out the corner of his mouth when he is concentrating on something! He is undeniably attractive…" She steps into the shower and cries, "Goodness, Donna! Just get dressed and go! What's the worst that could happen?! It'll be fine. He has made the first move for Heaven's sake!"

An hour later, the Doctor is tinkering away with something on the TARDIS console when he sees Donna out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey Spaceman." She is standing in front of him in the vivid blue gown that he left for her. It gathers under her voluptuous bosom and flows elegantly to the floor. She has blown out her fiery mane so that it now lies around her shoulders in seductively loose waves. Her earrings sparkle as she self-consciously pushes back her hair. "Do I look alright?"

The Doctor gulps and straightens out his black suit jacket, which is a change from his usual pinstripes. He is so taken aback by how beautifully Donna's eyes twinkle in the light that he can't seem to answer her properly. "I..uh..You look absolutely fantastic! Allons-y!" He manages to pull himself together and offers Donna his arm. With that, the pair steps out the door of the TARDIS.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor had his nose buried in some complex medical book when he noticed she'd gone. He and Donna had spent the day lazing around in the library of the TARDIS. After their excursion to the remote jungles of Shlantaref the previous day, a day of reading and nursing a few cuppas was exactly what the pair needed. Putting his book down and grabbing their mugs from a nearby coffee table, he went in search of his wife. He made his way to the kitchen and placed the mugs into the sink. It is just then that he remembers Donna telling him she was going to take a bubble bath and that afterwards she was promptly going to sleep. She wanted to be well rested for their trip to Chiswick the next day.

"But that was hours ago…", he mutters to himself as he grabs a few jelly babies from the cupboard. The Doctor hadn't realized just how engrossed he was in his reading and felt a pang of guilt in his chest for sending Donna to sleep without a goodnight kiss. These past few months had been rough on Donna, and he knew that. Being married to a Time Lord wasn't easy and he understood the worry and stress she dealt with from day to day.

The Doctor moves a hand through the mess of spiky hair on his head and sighs. He glances at the clock above the sink. It is half past one in the morning. He turns out of the kitchen and goes into the console room. "Well old girl, I better get some sleep if I have to deal with Sylvia Noble today.", he pats the console and yawns as he slowly pads towards the bedroom he and Donna share.

Reaching the large mahogany door, he slowly opens it poking his head in. Just as he had thought, Donna peacefully snores in the large bed across the room. It is quite dark, but there is a dim blue light glowing throughout the room, throwing enough light for the Doctor to see his sleeping Donna. The Doctor slowly crosses the room and sits on the bed. The sight of his tranquil wife takes his breath away. She lies on the bed curled onto her side, wild and fiery hair sprawled over her face and pillow and her hands subconsciously cradling the swell of her abdomen, protecting the precious little life that lie inside. The Doctor is always amazed by how calm and serene Donna is when she is sleeping. It is a large contrast to the woman who loves to shout at the world and fill the TARDIS with as much sass and cheek as possible. But, he wouldn't change anything about her for the world. Not her short fuse, the way her hair smells after she washes it, the freckles that dot her porcelain skin, the way she throws her hands up in the air when she has had enough of the his antics, none of it.

After a particularly loud snore, the Doctor is pulled away from his thoughts. As he leans in to Donna and pushes a ginger lock out of her face, she stretches and sleepily opens her eyes.

"Hey, Spaceman.", she says pulling his face towards hers.

"Hey, Earth Girl. Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." He presses a soft kiss to her temple.

"It's alright. I don't mind. You coming to bed? You'll need all the strength you can muster to face Mum in the morning.", she murmured as she opened the plum duvet for the Doctor. He nodded and slid into the bed next to her. And after a few moments of uncomfortable maneuvering, Donna was now resting her head on the Doctor's chest being lulled back to sleep by his dual heartbeats.

"I love you to the end of the universe and back, Donna Noble.", he whispers into her ear as he gently rubs her expanded belly. He sighs contentedly; the TARDIS hummed happily and turned out the blue lights over the slumbering parents to be.


	3. Chapter 3

"DONNA! DONNA! Come on! We've landed! I want to show you something!" He knocks loudly on their bedroom door. There is an excitement in his voice that makes Donna a bit uneasy. _The last time he was this excited he found a planet devoted solely to jelly babies. I hope that this is something a little more worthwhile..._ She sighs as she finishes pulling on a pair of loose jeans and a navy blue blouse.

"Oi! Alright, alright you prawn! I'm just getting dressed!" Opening the door of her bedroom she yells, "This better not be another one of your weird banana festivals…" She makes her way down the hall to the console room. She glances in the general direction of the Doctor and does a double take.

"What in God's name are you wearing?!", she shrieks at him.

"You don't like it?" He looks down at his banana printed swim trunks, scuba fins and large inflatable inner tube. "You said you wanted to spend our honeymoon on the beach. Sure we've been married for four months now and are just getting around to honeymooning, but I brought you to a beach and even got these wonderful banana swimming trunks!"

Feeling slightly guilty about her reaction, Donna walks to the Doctor and kisses him firmly. "Frankly, you look a tad ridiculous, but I love it and I love that you brought us to the beach. It was so thoughtful of you, Doctor. Let me go change and I'll meet you back here in ten minutes, okay?"

Donna rushes back to their bedroom in a slight panic. _Where the hell is my swimsuit? Do I have sunscreen? I'm not letting myself burn as horridly as I did last time we went somewhere tropical._ Luckily, her panic was unnecessary. The TARDIS had laid out a beach bag for her, filled with sunscreen, a large floppy hat, flip flops, sunglasses, a book and to her surprise a swimsuit.

Ten minutes later, she swaggers into the console room. The Doctor turns away from his spot at the console and sees that Donna is wearing a swimsuit with matching banana print on it. "You coming?" She winks. He waggles his eyebrows at her and follows her out the TARDIS door and out onto the sunny beach.


	4. Chapter 4

He rolls over to snuggle Donna and is startled when her side of the bed is empty and cold. He groggily rubs his eyes and looks at the clock, which reads 3:45 AM. Pulling on his pyjama bottoms, the Doctor tiptoes down the hall towards the nursery. That's when he hears it, Donna's soothing voice singing an old Galifreyan lullaby. The same lullaby that his mother sang to him when he was a child oh so long ago. She must have learned it from the TARDIS before the baby was born.

He stands in the doorway and quietly takes in the view. Donna gently rocks their newborn daughter in the rocking chair Wilf gave them. She gazes into the sleeping baby's face and smiles. The Doctor can't believe their daughter is finally here. He had given up hope of ever being a father again, but Donna changed that. She showed him how to love again, how to find pleasure in the small moments and that having a partner in crime is much more fulfilling than a life alone.

Just as she finishes the song, the Doctor makes his way to Donna's side. He kneels next to the rocking chair and gently rubs the tuft of ginger hair on his daughter's head. "She is perfect", he whispers into Donna's ear.

"Yeah. She really is", she kisses the baby's forehead.

"Do you want to come back to bed? ", he mumbles as he helps her to her feet.

Donna gently places the sleeping baby in her crib and covers her in the same blanket Sylvia had wrapped her in so many moons ago while the Doctor runs an arm around her waist. The pair watches their darling child peacefully sleep for a few moments. Donna turns around to face the Doctor as he pulls her into an embrace. She lays her head on his chest and takes in his unique scents, one of space and time and peppermint.

"My mother used to sing me that lullaby, Donna. I never thought I would be able to hear it sung to my child. And I can't believe it's possible, but I grow to love you more and more every day", the Doctor leans in and kisses Donna. "Now let's get you back to sleep, Earthgirl."


	5. Chapter 5

After some final goodbye hugs and well wishes, Donna and the Doctor walk out the front door of the Noble household. They stroll down the drive and into the TARDIS' sturdy wooden doors.

"Well, I'd say that went pretty well, wouldn't you, Doctor?"

"As well as I expected it to I guess…" He rubs his jaw, which is still tender from the smack Sylvia had given him earlier that evening.

"I'm glad we told them. We can't keep it a secret much longer", she motions towards the small bump under her blouse. "And don't worry about Mum. She'll come around. She just doesn't like the idea of me being away from her in my 'delicate condition'." She laughs off the comment, but doesn't hear anything from the Doctor. He had been strangely quiet this evening and Donna was beginning to be concerned about him. Turning towards her husband who is sitting in the tattered captain's chair behind the console, she can see he is upset by something she has said. "Hey. What is it?" Making her way toward him, she runs a hand through his lush hair and lifts his chin so he is facing her.

"Donna. Your Mum is right. This isn't the sort of life a pregnant woman should be leading. Danger follows me everywhere I go. I am constantly putting you and the baby at risk and if anything every happened I could never forgive myself." His eyes are filled with sadness and concern. She had no idea how much he struggled with their current situation.

She sits on his lap and places his hands on her slightly rounded belly, covering them with her own. "Spaceman. This is the life I have chosen. I know it's dangerous, but isn't love always a tad bit dangerous? And with you by my side, nothing could even harm this baby or me." She smiles and brushes a hand down his cheek. "If it makes you feel better, we can pop home more often so that Mum can keep and eye on us. Okay? We're fine. We're always going to be fine. I love you" She puts her forehead against his and then kisses his temple. "Now. Let's get you out of that suit." She winks at him and pulls him towards their bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

The warm sun shines through the curtains of Donna Noble's bedroom in Chiswick. The couple has stopped to spend a long weekend with the Noble family per the Doctor's request. "I really think you should spend some more time at home before the baby comes." The words echo in Donna's head. She sits propped up in her bed, hands resting on her prominent baby bump. The Doctor is loudly snoring next to her. She is mildly jealous of how easily sleep has been coming to him these past few months, it's as if he is the one sharing his body with another person. She sighs and rubs her eyes. All of this insomnia has started to affect her mind.

An hour and a half later, a beam of sunlight has settled directly upon the sleeping Doctor. The head from the sun causes him to stir. He slowly opens an eye, squints and reaches for his glasses on the nightstand adjacent to the bed. Once they are on his face, he turns over to see Donna. She is staring at him with wide teary eyes. He can tell she is on the verge of a massive breakdown.

"Hey. Hey. Donna. Shh. What's wrong?" He rolls towards her and pulls her into his chest. She let out a few sobs and hiccups before she can compose herself enough to talk to him. "I'm just so scared, Doctor. What are we doing? Who thought I would make a good mother?" More sobs wrack her body and she starts to stutter as her breath hitches in her chest. "I d..don't know anything ab..about raising a child!"

The Doctor can't help but let out a small chuckle. "Donna. The fact that you are scared about motherhood already shows that you have the makings of a wonderful mother. This child", he rubs her belly, "has the most important woman in all of creation as its mother. And you're not alone in this. I'll be right by your side for everything, sleepless nights, skinned knees, first days of school, holidays, all of it." He grabs a tissue from the nightstand and dabs away the tears from her cheeks. She nods as the last few tears fall from her eyes. The sobs gradually stop and her hiccups and sniffles slow down. The Doctor soothingly runs his fingers through her coppery hair. Soon she has fallen asleep on his chest and he can't help but smile. It had been millenniums since his family on Gallifrey had been lost in the time war, but he will never forget all of the joy and uncertainty that comes with parenthood. He softly kisses the sleeping Donna's head. _She's going to be just fine, _he tells himself as he dozes back to sleep.


End file.
